The Duck Princess and the Heart Sealed in Glass
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: [COMPLETE]Fakir kisses a duck, and it turns into a girl. A Prince comes seeking help to save his beloved. A Ballerina Princess mourning unrequited love. What do these have to do with each other? FakirAhiru MythoRue
1. The Duck Princess

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Princess Tutu.

**A/N:** Yay, my first Princess Tutu fic! This is going to be fun. I have never actually watched the last episodes, but I'm going by what I read in all these episode summaries and stuff. Hope you like, becuase so far, I'm liking. A bit more wordy than my previous fanfics.

* * *

Fakir sat at the edge of a lake, writing in the little journal he constantly carried around. The tree he was leaning on provided a comfortable shade against the bright sun, the warm spring breeze gently caressing his face. He set his book and pen down beside him a moment, stopping for a rest. The skies above were clear blue, streaked with orange from the sunset, but in the distance, he saw a dark patch of cloud that was looming dangerously nearer. Rain was coming, he assumed. He closed his eyes for a second, leaning his head back against the tree. His peaceful trance was interrupted by a quacking noise. He tried to ignore it, but after a moment, it quacked again. Fakir opened his eyes to see a small yellow duck at his feet, cocking its head to the side as it watched him, tiny eyes smiling. Fakir couldn't help but give it a slight smile in return. It was an adorable little duckling. He reached out and it pecked his fingers playfully. It finally hopped up onto his upturned palm, and Fakir raised it to eye level. 

"What's a little duckling like you doing out here alone?" He asked it. "Where's your mother? I bet you got lost, you moron." It just quacked in response and Fakir chuckled. "You're better company than anyone else I know, you know?" He told it. The duckling seemed to grin wider at this. Fakir laughed again and looked at it a moment, before pecking it lightly on the head.

The duck's eyes snapped open and a sudden glow enveloped it. Fakir's eyes widened as well, but were forced to a close at the bright light. Suddenly, something warm and heavy lay on his lap and over his shoulders. Fakir opened his eyes to find the naked form of a girl in his arms, her arms looped over his shoulders and neck. He blushed deep red immediately.

"W-Who are you? What are you doing here... n-naked?"

The girl sat up, (Fakir tried to keep his eyes squarely on her face) and blinked, her straight red hair shifting over her shoulders. She cocked her head to the side, causing Fakir's eyes to narrow with familiarity. In the depths of her eyes he realized some thing. "D-Duck? You're that... duck... that I just kissed?" She blinked a moment before grinning and nodding cheerfully. "Can you... talk?" Fakir asked uncertainly. The girl opened her mouth, but instead of words, a odd quacking noice came from her throat, in response to which she clamped her hands over her mouth embarrassedly. Fakir laughed slightly. Then his eyes darted briefly to the rest of her body, and he blushed and took off the sweater he was wearing. It was too hot anyway. He handed it to her and she pulled it over her head. Due to the height difference, the sweater covered most of her, going up to her mid-thighs. Fakir sighed with relief at this and took her hand, lifting her to her feet. "This is just like The Frog Prince, isn't it? Except now, I suppose it would have to be... The Duck Princess." As they started walking, he continued to speak. "Since you probably don't have a name, since you're, you know, a duck... I'll just name you... Ahiru." (Note: Ahiru is duck in Japanese) She nodded in agreement to this, and he smiled. "I'll teach you how to talk, and you'll be able to speak soon."

Of course, Fakir got his share of strange looks as he walked through town hand in hand with a girl wearing only one of his sweaters, and most had several dirty thoughts going through their heads. But he tried to ignore this until he reached his dormitory. When they finally reached he let out a sigh. "Here." He handed Ahiru a set of his clothes. She stared at it, before starting to take off the sweater. Fakir dropped the clothes in surprise and quickly averted his eyes. "Not here!" He hissed, pushing her and the clothes into the closet and closing the door (without shutting it completely, of course). A moment later, a puzzled Ahiru emerged fully dressed in clothes that were obviously big for her, with a very confused expression on her face.

"You do NOT take off your clothes in front of other people. Got it?" Fakir growled, very flustered. Ahiru nodded with a smile. Fakir thought a moment, scratching his head. "Well, I guess I should start by teaching you how to say your name. Like this. A-HI-RU."

Ahiru screwed her face in concentration, eyebrows furrowing. "AHHH-HEEE-ROOO." She said slowly, in a sweet voice. "Ahiru." She said finally, proud of herself. "Ahiru!"

"Good job." Fakir smiled encouragingly. He yawned. The sun had disappeared now, and during this time of year, that meant it was time to go to sleep soon. Plus, he'd got up at 5:00 that Saturday morning to write because he was suddenly stricken with a really good story. "Come on, it's time we turned in." Ahiru grinned and hopped into his bed. Fakir then realized another dilemma. There was two of them, and only one bed. Fakir blushed, and Ahiru just stared innocently at him, expecting him to join her. Fakir finally gave defeat and the two crawled under the thin sheets together, Fakir nervous as hell. Fakir lay stiffly, listening to the distant roll of thunder and pattering of rain that had started a few moments ago. He became even stiffer as she snuggled up to him, her head leaning on his chest. He looked down at her peacefully sleeping face and finally relaxed, letting one arm fall around her thin figure, and getting lost in sleep.

* * *

A clash of thunder awoke Fakir suddenly, and he jerked up. He saw a small figure crouched next to him on his bed, shivering. He looked around. It was perfectly dark, rain pounding on the windows. He had fallen asleep without even changing, having forgotten in all the happenings with Ahiru. Speaking of Ahiru, his gaze now rested on her. He slid towards her shaking body and looked into her frightened face. "Are you... scared?" He asked her. She turned to him and nodded before throwing her arms around him and hiding in the security of his arms. Fakir blushed and rubbed her back trying to calm her. 

Ahiru pulled away suddenly as a particularly bright flash of lightning erupted outside. However, it was not followed by any thunder. Ahiru looked at Fakir, before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of bed. "Ahiru, what...?" He managed to stammer before she was dragging him out of his room. "Ahiru, I'm not allowed to be out of my room. Where are we going? It's pouring outside! What if we get hit by lightning or something?" Fakir said frantically, trying to make her turn back. However, Ahiru relentlessly trudged forward, pulling Fakir down the stairs and out to the entrance to the dormitories. She threw open the doors and stepped outside into the pouring rain and storm, pulling Fakir out with her. "Ahiru..." Fakir's voice trailed off when he saw what Ahiru was looking at.

A frail-looking silver haired boy about his age stood soaking in the rain, a black cloak billowing around him in the wind. He looked at them with a mournful expression. "Please... help me."

* * *

Dun dun dun. Cliffie! 


	2. The Troubled Prince

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Princess Tutu.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, i have WAY too many fics under my wing. But here we are, chapter two! A lot less wordy...

* * *

"Please... Help me..." The boy barely whispered before falling forward and collapsing into the puddles with exhaustion. Ahiru ran over to him and struggled to lift him up. Fakir blinked for a moment before going over and helping Ahiru pick up the boy and carry him inside. With a struggle, the two managed to drag him up the stairs and into Fakir's room without being noticed. They finally lay him on the bed and Fakir turned to Ahiru.

"How did you know he was going to be there?" he asked. Ahiru just shrugged, looking down at her hands.

At this point, the boy stirred, and awoke. "R-Rue..." He opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his head. His eyes seemed to brighten as he saw the two. "Fakir! Ahiru!"

Ahiru blinked and Fakir raised an eyebrow. "Do I... know you...?"

"You don't remember me?" he asked quietly. Getting no reply, he smiled. "I guess you don't have any memories of the past story. Oh well, you'll remember in time. I see you've already found each other. I am Prince Mytho. And... I need your help."

"With what? And how the hell are we supposed to help you?" Fakir asked doubtfully, crossing his arms.

"A new story is unfolding. Someone has taken the one I love, and hidden her somewhere in this world. I don't know who it could be... I thought our story was over." Mytho sighed before giving Fakir and Ahiru a determined look. "But I must do anything in my power to rescue her."

The other two were blinking quite disbelievingly by now. "But... how can we help you?" Fakir asked.

"I don't know but you're the only ones I can trust here... Can you help me look? I'm sure... I'm sure you'll find some way to help me." The prince asked pleadingly.

Fakir sighed. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to refuse this person. "Alright then. For starters, you need some dry clothes and some sleep. You look awful. You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor. Ahiru... you can sleep next to him, I guess. My bed's big enough."

"T-Thank you, Fakir. You're still as kind as always." Mytho gave him a tired smile.

Mytho retreated into the closet to change, and Fakir began spreading sheets on the floor. Pretty soon, Both the boys were settled down, but Ahiru was still standing.

"Come on, Ahiru." Mytho told Ahiru from the bed. She paused a moment before shaking her head and flinging herself down on the floor next to Fakir. Mytho laughed. "Looks like she wants to sleep with you."

"D-Don't say it like that!" Fakir blushed crimson and then looked at Ahiru, who just lay there, looking innocently up at him. He groaned in defeat. "Fine!" He fell back onto his pillow. Ahiru grinned wide before snuggling up against his chest with her arms around him. Fakir blushed deeper, if possible. "H-Hey, you don't have to go that far." When she didn't reply, he sighed and hugged her back. "You really are a troublesome duck, aren't you?"

Mytho watched them with a smile. _They really are still the same... Their feelings haven't changed at all, even if they don't realize it._ "Good night." He said quietly before switching off the light. The other two didn't hear him from each other's arms.

* * *

Soft light streamed into the room as Ahiru blinked awake. She blushed slightly, finding herself tightly tangled in Fakir's arms. As she tried to slide away he held her tighter. Ahiru smiled and enjoyed his warmth a moment longer before gently removing his arms. As she sat up she looked towards the tall windows. The curtains were open, and Mytho's body was sillhouetted against the white glow of morning. His body moved in fluid motions, as he spun and leapt on his toes, as if telling a story. Ahiru couldn't tear her eyes away. He turned and stopped as he saw her. "Oh, good morning, Ahiru." He smiled. Ahiru just sat open-mouthed and stared. He laughed and held out a hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Ahiru stood and hesitantly took his hand. He pulled her and spun her in circles, but she clumsily tripped, and would have fallen forward if he hadn't caught her. He laughed. "I guess it isn't for everyone. But here's something I'm sure you can do." he lifted his hands to a silent mime. "It means 'I love you'." He told her with a smile.

She mimicked his movements perfectly and tilted her head. "I... love... you...?"

Mytho nodded. "That's what you say to the person who means more than the world to you. Someone you... love."

Ahiru's words fell softly and choppily from her lips, but her question was clear. "Someone... I... love?"

At that point Fakir sat up. "Nnn? You two are already awake?"

"Good morning, Fakir. Are you ready to help me search?" Mytho smiled.

"Yeah. Let's get dressed then. Oh... Good morning Ahiru." Fakir nodded towards Ahiru.

She looked at Mytho, and then at Fakir before lifting her hands into the mime Mytho had just shown her with a smile. With that she took the clothes Fakir had offered her and hopped into the closet with a blush.

Fakir blinked. "What was that just then?" He asked Mytho.

Mytho laughed. "I think she just said 'I love you'."

Fakir turned red instantly. "E-EH? D-Don't be silly. We just met!"

Mytho raised his eyebrows mysteriously. "Really? Is it really the first time you've met? You can feel it, can't you?"

Fakir was silent. "I... don't know what you're talking about..." He said in a very unconvincing tone.

Ahiru emerged from the closet just then and the conversation ended.

* * *

They began their search just after a rushed breakfast. As the day went on, signs of unease were beginning to show on the Prince's calm face.

"Hey, the library." Fakir pointed. "Someone could easily be hidden there. Let's look, why don't we?"

"Yeah..." Mytho agreed quietly.

Fakir sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her, wherever she is, okay? Dark curls, pale skin, and ruby eyes, you said? I'm sure she's here." Fakir tried to comfort him.

Mytho smiled. "Thank you."

They split up in the library, looking in between shelves and in unnoticed corners. Not long into the search, Ahiru bounded over to Fakir with a book in her arms. She thrust it at him. _Princess Tutu_.

"Oh? Yeah, I wrote that book." He laughed nervously. "I didn't think they'd actually publish it, but well... here it is. Want to look through it?"

Ahiru nodded energetically. Fakir sighed. "Well, I know we're pressed on time, but... I guess a skim couldn't hurt." The two sat down and Fakir opened the book. "Well, basically, it's about a Prince who shattered his heart in order to protect the world from a Raven. But then, the Princess Tutu began collecting the shards of his heart and returning it to him. Then there was a knight who swore to protect him, but had failed, and a duck who was turned human to be in the story and harbor that Princess in her body. Princess Tutu was in love with the Prince, but could not express her love because if she did she would disappear forever. The Prince loved the Princess in return, but was under the control of the Raven's daughter. In the end, the Prince realized that he actually loved the Raven's daughter, who turned out to actually be a Princess who loved the Prince with all her heart. And the duck and the knight realized that the ones they loved were one another. And finally, Princess Tutu sacrificed herself and disappeared, and the other four lived as they should. The Prince was no longer heartless, and went on to be with the Raven, who was no longer evil, but a beautiful Princess. The duck returned to be a duck, and the Knight became what he truly was, a Writer, and although the two did not end up together, they continued on to live side-by-side, hoping to meet again."

The two stopped at the last line. "This... story..." Fakir said quietly before looking up at Ahiru. "The duck... and the knight... and the Prince... it couldn't be. But... I wrote it, so, how..."

_"Is it really the first time you've met?"_

Fakir shook his head. "N-no way. I'm getting way too caught up in my own story. It's ridiculous!"

_"You can feel it, can't you?_"

"Come on, we have to keep looking." He put the book into a shelf and pulled Ahiru up.

From the other side of the bookshelf Mytho smiled slightly. "Are you finally beginning to remember?" It was then that Mytho himself remembered something.

"Fakir, Ahiru, I know where we can look!" He panted, catching up to them in the library. "It's a place... only we knew about..."

* * *

Ahaha another cliffie! 


	3. The Sleeping Wish

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Princess Tutu.

**A/N:** Okay, I'm going to update, even though I only got like, three reviews for the last chappy! And reviews are really my motivation to write this story after I totally lost my inspiration for it and forgot what I was going to put in it. So I'm going to end this now, this is the last chapter.

* * *

"Mytho, where are we going?" Fakir asked impatiently as Mytho led them through town, weaving through crowds, dragging Ahiru with them.

"Just right around the corner here." Mytho said as they turned into an unnoticed part of the town by an old brick building. They stood by an empty wall.

"And now what?" Fakir crossed his arms doubtfully as Mytho closed his eyes and pressed his hands on the wall. A green glow fell on the bricks before they creaked open to reveal a small entrance.

"This way." Mytho gestured.

Fakir gaped and was barely aware of Ahiru pulling him in after the two. The three of them walked down a narrow wooden path winding down into what seemed like an endless darkness. Ahiru shivered and held onto Fakir's arm as they walked and walked down. Mytho went on with determination, as if it was nothing. After about fifteen minutes, Ahiru relaxed and released Fakir's hand. Now they walked in a single file line as the steps narrowed.

"How much longer is this going to go?" Fakir asked. "Where the hell are you leading us?"

"You'll see." Mytho said. "You've been there before. Although you probably don't remember. You were in here alone with Ahiru before, weren't you?" He gave them a sly smirk, as if hinting at something, and Fakir blushed bright red.

"What do you know that I don't?" He demanded. Mytho just kept on walking with a slight laugh. "Hey, damn it, listen to me when I--"

Fakir was interrupted by a screech that came from behind him. "FAKIR!" The decaying steps had given out from under Ahiru and she was tipping backwards toward the emptiness below.

"AHIRU!" Both Mytho and Fakir cried at once, and Fakir lunged forward with agility he wasn't aware he posessed to reach for Ahiru's hand, and Mytho went to grab Fakir. The result was all three of them falling into the pitch-black abyss below.

Bracing themselves for death, Fakir and Ahiru grabbed onto each other and sqeezed their eyes shut. "Fakir..." Ahiru's fingers dug into Fakir's shirt as the air rushed by when a sudden blast of cold enveloped them as they sunk deep into water. Ahiru sprang into action, grasping Fakir's hand firmly and swimming with the ability of the duck she once was and breaking the surface. She and Fakir gasped lungfuls of air, and a moment later Mytho surfaced as well. The three struggled their way to the edge and hoisted themselves, panting onto dry, solid ground. Fakir and Ahiru looked at each other for a moment before breaking into laughter and hugging each other.

"Thank goodness." Fakir sighed. "I really thought we were going to die. You gave me a heart attack there when you fell, you klutz."

Ahiru just grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, Mytho, are you o... kay...?" Fakir turned to see what Mytho was staring at so silently. Ahiru's face fell into wonderment as well at the spectacle. Above the surface of the clear lake, suspended in the air was a diamond-like crystal, encasing a maiden with dark curls, unconsious inside.

"So that... is Princess Rue...?" Fakir breathed. "But how did she get here? Who did this?"

"I did." From behind the crystal, a maiden with fair skin, hair the same pale shade of red as Ahiru's, emerged wearing a feathery white tutu.

"P... Princess Tutu..." Mytho gasped. "But why? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Princess Tutu... why does that sound so familiar?" Fakir mused. He gasped. "It's the girl from my story! Oh god, my characters are coming to life. Then Mytho must be the Prince, and Rue the crow princess, and Ahiru..." He looked at Ahiru with wonder. "Ahiru is that duck! That means... oh god... I'm the knight! So this... it was all real?" Fakir felt almost dizzy with all these thoughts rushing through his head. Then something clicked in his head. He looked up at Princess Tutu. "Hey... didn't you disappear?" He asked.

"That's how you wrote it, didn't you? But... you never specified where I disappeared to... The place where I escaped in dormancy was in Ahiru's human heart. As long as she was a duck, I would remain there in eternal sleep. But you disturbed that balance by awakening Ahiru's human self, and therefore, awakening me. And so, here I am again." She sighed and slid a hand delicately along the smooth surface of the crystal.

"But why would you do this?" Mytho demanded. "You were always on our side, and you never did anything to hurt anyone!" His fists clenched. "So why...?"

"I am ashamed myself." Tutu looked down "But... why, Fakir? Why did the story have to end the way it did? You found everyone happiness in some shape or form, but what of me?" She cried, looking dispairingly at Fakir. "Why was I the only one who had to suffer? I LOVED Mytho, and never did anything to harm or hurt him like Rue, so why do I have to be alone?"

"I don't know, damn it! That's just how the story went!" Fakir growled. "How was I supposed to know what you wanted?" He crossed his arms. "Jeez, this story really does have a mind of it's own."

Tutu stepped forward on the water's surface, forming ripples where her toes touched, but never falling through. "Mytho... I was the one you truly loved, wasn't I? Just come with me, and we can be happy. Don't worry about Rue, no harm will come of her. She will just continue to sleep like this, as I was supoosed to..." She held out a hand to Mytho.

"Tutu. Maybe I had loved you before... okay, I DID love you before... but even though you have slept unchanging, the others around you have changed and moved on. People change... hearts change... and I'm sorry but... you are not the one I love anymore. I want... I want Rue back." Mytho told Tutu, his eyes downcast in guilt.

Tutu collapsed to her knees and a soft splash echoed as they came in contact with the water. She kneeled there, bent over, on it's surface. "Then... what of me? What... what will become of me? Where will I find happiness?" she cried, the tears making soft dripping noises as they fell into the water.

"T... Tutu..." Ahiru stammered out, pronouncing the syllables carefully, stepping forward.

Tutu looked up, her eyes streaming. "A... Ahiru?"

Ahiru smiled and nodded, before stepping onto the lake.

"AHIRU!" Fakir reached out to stop her, but like Tutu, her feet simply grazed the surface of the water as she walked across it, leaving trails of ripples behind her.

Tutu sat straighter now in wonder as Ahiru held out her hand to her. "Dance?" She asked. Tutu took her hand and let Ahiru pull her up. This time, Ahiru led the dance, spinning a bewildered Tutu in elegant circles as Mytho and Fakir watched breathlessly.

"Amazing. I didn't know Ahiru could dance like this." Mytho whispered. "Ironic. Princess Tutu was the one who healed people's heart with her dance, and now, I believe Ahiru is healing Tutu's heart with her dance."

As the dance ended, Tutu's feet slipped past the surface of the lake as she fell through with a teary smile. "Thank you, Ahiru..." She said through the warm light that enveloped them. Fakir stepped forward, surprisingly being able to walk over the water as well, as he took Ahiru's hands and pulled her back onto the shore before she could fall into the lake with her. As the three watched, the entire lake froze over to a sheet of glass and the crystal above shattered. Mytho sprung forward immediately to catch Rue as she fell. As he stood, holding her unconscious body, he looked into the lake, his eyes softening. "Tutu..."

Fakir and Ahiru looked as well, and something clenched their chests. Tutu lay in the lake, her hands clasped at her chest as if she was wishing, praying, her tears frozen on her eyelashes. Ahiru fell to her knees crying, wiping furiously at her tears. "Tutu... Princess Tutu... I'm sorry! Fakir... do you remember?"

Fakir knelt down next to Ahiru and hugged her. "Yes... yes, I remember."

Rue blinked into awakening. "Mytho?" She looked down into the lake. "Mytho, what happened?"

"Tutu... never did get a happy ending in this story, did she?" Mytho sighed and put Rue down, before kneeling on the lake. "I'm sorry, Tutu. Sweet dreams, Princess Tutu. Keep wishing, keep praying, and maybe they will come true someday..."

The cave around them trembled, and rocks began falling from the ceiling. Rue looked around and grabbed Mytho's arm. "We have to get out of here! The place is collapsing!"

Mytho jumped up, grabbing her wrist and calling out to Fakir and Ahiru, who stood up in panic. "Come on you two, I know a shortcut out!"

They gave one last look at Princess Tutu's frozen figure before running out without looking back.

As they reached the sunlight, Fakir took a downhearted Ahiru by the shoulders and turned her to face him before wiping her tears. "Maybe it was for the best, Ahiru. Maybe now, Princess Tutu can sleep peacefully without disturbance."

"Fakir!" Ahiru hugged him. "Can I... be with you from now on?"

"Of course..." Fakir leaned down and kissed her. "You can stay with me for as long as you want."

The sound of clapping and Rue's giggles came from behind them as they turned, blushing, to see Rue and Mytho still standing there, applauding them.

"Sorry to interrupt your love fest, but we're leaving now." Mytho laughed.

"Oh, already?" Ahiru asked, disappointed.

"Don't worry." Rue smiled. "We'll visit again soon. Now, why don't we leave you two alone? I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do!" She winked.

After exchanging goodbyes, in a flash of light, Mytho and Rue disappeared.

Fakir and Ahiru looked at each other awkwardly for a minute. "S-so, what have you been up to for the past year?" Ahiru stammered.

Fakir smiled. "It doesn't matter." He leaned down and pulled Ahiru into a deep kiss.

* * *

The end. I totally don't like this ending. I had a lot more in plan, but not enough motivation. Oh well. I hope whoever reads it likes it. 


End file.
